


Shaken by Dreams

by LawrIsNotMocked



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Javert Lives, Javert's horse, M/M, Weird dreams, a day off, maybe some weird thoughts about Valjean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrIsNotMocked/pseuds/LawrIsNotMocked
Summary: Javert takes a day off finally and uses it to relax by the river with his horse.  He falls asleep and has some strange dreams.





	1. The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2nd fic! If you have any comments or suggestions, please feel free to leave them! :)

Every week, Inspector Javert was given two days off work. Sometimes when he felt he was caught up enough with his current assignments, he would allow himself to actually relax on those days. Even if he was caught up on work, though, the man was so dedicated to his career that he would often work ahead, much to the exasperation of the payroll department. Today, however, was one of the few days that Javert actually decided to use his time to relax.

It was early spring, and the weather had been surprisingly warm for this time of year, though it was still cool enough to need a jacket when the wind blew. As the sun rose, Javert continued to sleep. He usually woke around sunrise, but last night, he made sure to remind himself that he could wake in peace the next day whenever his body naturally told him it was ready. Only 45 minutes after sunrise, Javert opened his eyes, exasperated that his brain had done this to him. With an annoyed sigh, he closed them again, and quickly fell back asleep. When he re-awoke, it was several hours later, and the sun was shining brightly in through his windows (and might have been what had caused him to wake). He squinted as he opened his eyes, the light hitting them painfully. Yawning and stretching his long limbs, he finally stood and shuffled around his apartment, getting ready for the day.

After dressing in a simple white cotton shirt and khaki pants, the off duty inspector brushed his hair and tied it back with a royal blue satin ribbon. He put on a grey waistcoat and tall black riding boots, glancing in a mirror briefly to ensure he looked respectable. Javert gathered a few other things to take with, and headed toward the door.


	2. To the River

The man exited the building, locking the door behind him, and strode off to the nearby stable where he housed his horse. It was such a nice day, Javert had plans to ride to the countryside and take in a bit of nature, as he always wanted to do, but rarely found the time. He neared the stall where his mare was nibbling some hay, and smiled gently when he saw her. When she noticed him, Star bobbed her head excitedly and nickered. Javert’s smile grew and he entered her stall, greeting her with a carrot. As she happily crunched her treat, the gentle man stroked her neck and mane fondly, and spoke quietly to her. Javert was by nature a calm, softspoken man. His work required him to seem strict and foreboding, but when he wasn’t at work, he was surprisingly reserved and kind. The inspector had always liked animals because they didn’t judge. They didn’t talk back or make his life harder. They were truly innocent creatures. He loved this horse. She was obedient, friendly, and didn’t get nervous or overly excited. He’d had her for 4 years now, and had gotten her as a foal from a farmer who couldn’t keep her. He had named her Star for her appearance, which was all black (like the night sky), except for one white starburst pattern on her forehead. He essentially had raised Star, with the help of the stable owner. It was clear Star loved Javert too; she always nickered and reacted happily when she saw him. Javert usually brought her an apple or carrot, and never hit or yelled at her, as he saw too many trainers and owners do with young horses. He didn’t believe in being mean. He’d had enough exposure to that in his life. He could be strict and serious with criminals, but never mean. Sometimes Star would act a little silly, but usually it just made Javert laugh. Strange how different his ‘home personality’ was from his ‘work personality.’ His coworkers would never have believed the imposing Inspector Javert could smile, let alone laugh! The stable owner only ever saw the sweeter side of Javert, though, and liked him. He liked the fact Javert was so kind to Star, and to all the other horses in the stable. Sometimes he’d greet them too as he walked past their stalls, occasionally pausing to give the friendlier horses a pat through the bars of their doors. Sometimes the owner would see Javert interacting with Star when she was acting goofy, and he saw how Javert’s pale eyes would sparkle and his nose would scrunch up as he laughed at her antics. It made the man happy to see someone react this way instead of getting angry or frustrated, like so many would have. After brushing and saddling her, Javert rode off towards the village.

They visited a grocer, where Javert purchased a small wedge of mild cheese (and 2 apples which might not have been for himself), then a baker to buy a half loaf of bread with a slight crust that he liked from time to time. Soon after, they were on their way to the nearby countryside. After an hour’s pleasant ride, they reached a part of the river where the surrounding banks were grassy and unpopulated. Javert had been here a few times before, and always enjoyed the chance to relax here. He dismounted and let Star wander nearby and drink from the river while he sat down in the grass and flowers and opened his parcels containing his lunch. Javert peacefully and slowly ate his cheese and bread while watching the river flow idly by, the plants swaying calmly in the occasional breeze, and glanced over to Star every now and then to see her sniffing the air or sampling the grass. It was so rare for him to get the time to do this, but when he could relax, he did love it. He enjoyed being out in nature, no one and nothing demanding his attention, no noise and commotion from the city to disturb him. Eventually, Star wandered back over and lowered her head down towards Javert to sniff him and see what he was up to. He reached up to pet her, and pulled out one of the apples he’d bought. She carefully took it from his palm and sauntered off a few paces to eat it. Javert watched for a second or two with a serene smile on his face, then laid down and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
